cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Nocturne (Arc)
The Nocturne Arc is a big arc which takes place 2 years after the end of the Beatlegod Arc. This arc covers many lands such as Centrale Mantua`, Prestoria, Island of 1000 Fires, Cave of Eternal Souls, Estancia, and many more. This arc is currently a fictional story, and is divided into 5 books. This arc is part of a planned tri-Part major arc. The written arc following this is The Empress Rose, also known as "the protector that once stood." Book 1: The Arrow's End 2 years after the last battle with Rion in The Edge, the Cult has regained a sense of normality and have moved on. Many Cultists have stayed in the Cult ever since, but 3 in particular have left to live a rather "normal" life. But, this normal life... was soon to be disturbed. Back in the newly restored Island of Death, the very peaceful and kind Gaga stood upon her now older son Kryo who was about to live off his new life as an adult. Upon his goodbye, Giag comforted Gaga with an invitation to visit the Cult after so much time being away. After a few minutes of preparing, the young family headed out back to Cult Headquarters, their old home. But to the Cult's surprise that day, Kryo came along to visit the cult as well before leaving off, which sparked an interest to two shadowed figures- not too far from HQ itself. Nocturne's Rise, the Cult's First Strike After Kryo settled in with the very heart-welcoming cult, the shadowed figures looked from afar- plotting their next move. One of the shadowed figures, was indeed Nocturne. A paled-faced blonde with vivid green eyes and a very dull look on her face. After being given orders from the other shadowed figure, Nocturne strikes at HQ where they have least expected, through the inside. Causing many members to develop splitting headaches and eventually, become possessed by Nocturne. Book 2: Rise of an Empire Not too long after the battle was over, the Cult regained a sense of normality as everyone got back to their daily routines; especially Gaga and her family, who decided to stick around and comfort Kryo of Nocturne's death. But after one day, a new problem arose- Starr's son, Ringo, was taken captive by a possessed Gaga and taken to an old military base in Imperial Finlandia. Sparking a reaction of a desperate mother, Starr fought Gaga and eventually gained the help of the rest of the cult. Once again, the problem of Nocturne's body possession had taken it's toll on the cult itself. After saving Ringo, the cult found out their enemy, Morika. Morika gazed upon the Cult and began to take control of each and every one of his puppets, even Gaga- and then began to create weak but effective raids on HQ, which doubtlessly crushed every cultist's trust in each other and created an unbalanced atmosphere upon everyone. Soon enough, the cult split into groups hoping that their group can find Morika and defeat him. That caused a great problem for them, but caused a great advantage for Morika. Starr's group, which was composed of Gaga, Rye, Xibu, and Ziebart then found a rather terrifying find- which was that some of the Hole of Ultimate Doom counterparts have been unleashed outside of their domain, and brutally attacked the group, demanding them to surrender before their lord. Morika. Then, Starr's group met up with Lord X-Giga-X, Jason, Kryo, and Grodisflare's group, and told them that the Hole of Ultimate Doom counterparts have been seen, and that Morika's dark army was coming their way. Soon enough, Morika's group arrived at Ustream, and took an attack. Book 3: The Lost Sense The time when Morika's army attacks is a turning point in the arc itself as the cult HQ and Ustream is attacked by huge army of shadowmancers and surprisingly Mantuanian troops as Morika has gained power over Mantua easily. The cult try to fight off the army as best as they can, but fail after only an hour of continuous fighting. As a last resort, some of the cultists flee from Ustream and head to a land not too far named Prestoria- A Finlandian colony island. But as that decision was made, Morika intercepted the fleeing Starr and her family and took Ringo Captive once again, hissing at Starr by saying that no heirs to any kingdom in this universe should live through his plans. And he then pointed a gun at her forehead, and demanded her to give him a copy of a map to an item called the Utchi Chetsoku` sword (the Spirit sword). Starr gives him the copy of the map to Morika, and is knocked out soon after along with Ziebart. After the attack, Starr goes and alerts Gaga about Morika appearing before her and tells Gaga about Morika's interest on the Spirit sword. Then the both girls research on the sword and discover that the Utchi Chetsoku` sword is a very powerful sword that can often vanish one's body and soul to a Null void called "Estancia"- which is known to be the "Land of no life" and the underworld of all beings. Before doing anything else, Gaga and Starr go to retrieve Ringo and find themselves in a battle between two of Gaga's brothers, which they won after 3 hours of continuous battle. Then, both Gaga and Starr round up all the cultists and create a large search party to find the sword- Then travelling to a land called "The Island of 1000 fires" In Mantua. By the time they find the sword in the cave of Eternal souls, they encounter Morika and his new-found friends, The Hole of Ultimate Doom counterparts with the sword in his hand. In this part of the arc, it is also revealed that Morika worked for Rion` and his plans against the cult was also revealed. He then gave a huge story on how much he dreamed the day that he becomes superior and how much he desires to kill his sister Gaga due to her selling off his soul to Rion` when she was about to be killed a few years back. Also, this part of the arc also shines light on the new-found world "Estancia" and it's functions as a spiritual void that is capable of consuming planets and killing off any being. Key Battles *Starrmalia and Gaga vs Ciao and Croba: A battled that lasted 3 hours with Starr mostly taking the lead while Gaga served as a good defense. Starr and Gaga were victorious. *Ringo vs Ciao: A small and rather pointless right that resulted in Ringo losing. *Lord X-Giga-X vs Verona: A battle that happened right after Morika's big attack on Cult Headquarters. Unfortunately, Giga lost against Verona and was saved by Lunaa and Starr. Book 4: Estancia's Brink In this part of the arc, remains the face-off between the Hole of Ultimate Doom counterparts and the Cult while Morika leaves them all to flee to Estancia using the sword as the entrance. But the fleeing was rather pointless as Gaga, Kryo, and Elli` follow him as well in an effort to prevent Morika from doing something far more dangerous to himself and to the universe. But as the three arrive In Estancia's scattered remains of a planet- which are just floating rocks, Morika holds Galiagh captive and demands a one-on-one fight with Gaga. Knowing her motherly instincts, she accepts and begins her final battle with Morika up in the high and very hot mountains of the land. As the fight goes on, Morika reveals his hidden for of the Peacock fire dragon, and begins to morph as he tries to convince Gaga to do the same so that they can have "A fight worth more than our lives" pulling fourth Gaga's new form, Peacoltres Gaga- A mutated form of a peacock fire dragon and a royale sky serpent and with a dark energy aura around her. They begin to lash out attacks for more than an hour, until a misleaded attack by Gaga strikes Kryo on the chest, and leaves him in the border between life and death. Meanwhile with the rest of the Cult, they battle their counterparts- In which are even more powerful than expected. During this battle, Verona and Beatrix (Gaga's official HoUD counterpart) manage to kill Waldo, but the Cult did not mind, actually. Beatrix then grabbed Waldo's multi-dimensional cane and broke it in half, creating a black hole that began to suck anything in it's way. Taking this distraction as an opportunity to escape, the HoUD counterparts fled and left the Cult the deal with their new problem. Luckily for them, An unknown force with a glowing white aura around it came to their aid and closed up the black hole- Vanishing soon after. In this book, there is also a flashback chapter involving Morika and Gaga as young children- Emphasizing part of Morika's drive to be evil and desire to kill his sister and her loved ones. Book 5: The Final Bout Continuing the fight, Gaga soon stops and returns to her human self after she wittinesses a repeat of what she did with her brother years before- Land a deep slice onto the chest of her loved one. Kryo laid in agony as Gaga and Elli` rushed to his aid. Morika, however, took the opportunity of weakness to turn back into his normal form, and stab the spirit sword into the ground of Estancia itself- Muttering the words "If I can't kill you, nobody will have that luxury." By doing this, Morika caused a ripple effect in Estancia that caused the massive Null-Void to break out of it's protective barrier and begin to consume any planetary systems. By doing so, Estancia was converted into a Planetary destroyer and went for Euthora as it's first target. After Estancia begins to consume Euthora slowly, The cult turns to their resident sky serpents for help to leave before they were practically disintegrated. By only having approximately 10 minutes left to flee, Starr and her sky serpent assistants resorted to calling upon the 3 Beatlegods to locate a safer spot and to flee. This led to Johion`, Georion`, and Pauion` to create a massive wormhole that led the cultists to the Mystic North, where they all stayed briefly to try and locate Gaga and the rest. From there on, the cult along with the 3 gods travelled to Estancia where they found Gaga, but once they tried to give some aid to her as the shadows of Estancia quickly consumed the area in which she was, Morika created an oddly powerful and familiar barrier- Then revealing that he has a huge part of Rion`'s soul in him, and that he was about to initiate his "Revenge" on the cult. That led to the creation of the first god-Mortal splice of Rion` and Morika along with a powerboost from the spirit sword. Then, the final battle between Gaga and the new Morika/Rion began. And raged on. Meanwhile, the cult were trying their best to break the barrier, but nothing seemed to have worked since their powers soon began to fade away the longer they stood outside in the Null-Void. Since the insides of the barrier sealed an area in which powers were not affected, The cult had no choice but to stand around and watch as one of their members was fighting for dear life. But as they stood around, Giag and Giga get an idea on how to break into the sealed area. By using the massive amount of dark energy around them, they began blasting the barrier with their strongest dark blasts and manage to blast a small hole through the barrier. Giag then jumps in and sees that his son Kryo is fighting for his life, Gaga is in the grip of Morika/Rion` and is being suffocated, and Elli` is doing little to help. Then, the fight between Morika/Rion` and Giag begins. But it doesn't last long when Morika/Rion` uses the Spirit sword to stab Giag into certain death. Before everyone's eyes, Morika/Rion` takes his first victim's life away. But Gaga, however, does not take it and begin to ruthlessly attack Morika/Rion` with overly-powered attacks in which proved very useless. With one mistake of Gaga- Yet again, She is stabbed in the heart with the Spirit sword and slowly falls to the ground as the cultists cry out her name and Morika/Rion` stops and watches her demise. As Morika/Rion watches Gaga fall, Morika as his own self begins to have flashbacks of his childhood when he and Gaga we're inseparable. His old feelings of pure heart for his sister began to resurface, causing the Rion` part of his to begin to fade. Eventually, Morika returns to his normal self and catches Gaga- Holding her near his chest and begins to cry. She then smiles at him, telling him that she had finally gotten to him. She then looks at the cult and smiles even more, whispering some words, then shifts her attention to Morika. Lifting up the spirit sword, Morika places it on his chest and stabs it into him, causing him to slowly die next to his beloved sister. But as they both slowly disintegrated, Time suddenly stopped as a white light glowed and engulfed the whole area in a blinding cascasde. To the cult's surprise, once the light faded, everything was back to normal. Giag and Kryo were alive, but Gaga and Morika were unfortunately gone. Alternate Ending A more negative ending to the Nocturne arc which ends with the Imperial Finlandians taking hold of Euthora and the Cult losing to Morika- Rion` reviving once more, Morika assassinating Gaga and her child, Gali (Galiagh) and eventually taking over Provelon (Blessnix)- Also ending with a cliffhanger of Morika eating an apple at a canopy of his palace in the beaches of Blessnix, saying; "I've gotten all I wanted but, what am I missing.....? One bite shatters a sound of death.....oh...the child shall rush to the arms of the mother." "They will learn to fear us again..." Which leads to the next alternate nocturne Sequel. Which is only a chapter long, and is still being decided. Alternate Nocturne, the Puppeteer A darker plot of Nocturne. Placeholder Sub-chapters Category:Arcs Category:Pre-Final Arc Category:Arcs